


По магазинам с ассасинами

by Jaisi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaisi/pseuds/Jaisi
Summary: Ты отправляешься в магазин за покупками в очень необычной компании.





	1. Эцио и Леонардо

**Author's Note:**

> Original text belong to PandaNotes:  
> http://pandanotes.deviantart.com/  
> ttps://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaNotes/  
> Original text:  
> http://pandanotes.deviantart.com/art/Shopping-With-Assassins-486816149  
> Also posted here:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5641712

С тех пор, как Эцио и Леонардо оказались в современном мире, Эцио изо всех сил пытался... адаптироваться. Но решение взять его сегодня с собой за покупками еще могло выйти боком. У Леонардо дела с адаптацией обстояли лучше и, похоже, его интересовало абсолютно всё. Ты шла вместе с ними в сторону Теско*.  
-Так, Эцио, помни...  
-Я помню. Я твой друг из Италии, из 2014 года, не из 1400ых. "Телевизоры" — не тюрьмы для странных маленьких человечков, и это нормально, что еда находится в этих штуках... "пластиковых пакетах". Запомни, я — опытный ассасин, а не ребёнок, который смутит тебя или устроит беспорядок, — заверил он.  
-Хорошо, просто ведите себя спокойно. И, Лео, помни, ты тоже мой друг из Италии.  
-Я должен стараться и не говорить ничего "неуместного", — сказал Лео, с удовольствием изучая автостоянку.  
-Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Эцио, выглядя спокойным. Теперь он хотя бы не пугался всякий раз, как видел машину. Ты следила за ним, боясь, что он скажет или сделает что-нибудь глупое. Если честно, смотреть на Эцио было неплохой идеей. Он выглядел довольно привлекательно. Выцветшие синие джинсы, красная рубашка, белая толстовка, расстёгнутая настолько, что была немного видна рубашка, и чёрные кроссовки, его тёмно-каштановые волосы были собраны в хвост, перевязанный красной лентой, но несколько прядей все же обрамляли лицо. Он шёл очень уверенно.  
-Хм, интересно... — пробормотал Лео, с любопытством рассматривая всё вокруг. Он был одет в серые штаны-карго**, ведь в них было достаточно карманов, чтобы он складывал в них "собранные" им вещи, также на нём были бордовая футболка и красные шлёпанцы, подходящие по цвету к его берету (Лео отказался его снимать).  
-Хорошо, давайте возьмём тележку, — сказала ты.  
-Верно, тележку... А что это? — спросил Эцио, недоуменно смотря на тебя.  
-Это то, куда ты кладёшь вещи, которые собираешься купить. Я возьму одну, — объяснила ты, выбирая тележку, которая не скрипит.  
-Ладно, вперёд, вы двое.  
Они пошли за тобой, Эцио подошёл к двери, и она открылась автоматически. Он отпрыгнул назад, его рука потянулась к поясу, где он обычно носил меч, но он быстро вспомнил, что ты заставила оставить оружие дома.  
-Что это... за... волшебная дверь? - спросил он.  
-Восхитительно, — сказал Леонардо, подойдя ближе, чтобы осмотреть дверь.  
-Эм, ребята, эта дверь "уместна", а ваше поведение... не особо, — вздохнула ты, замечая взгляды, бросаемые на вас прохожими.  
-Извини, — сказали они хором, войдя в магазин и благоговейно глядя на всё: на огни, на продукты и, в случае Эцио, на девушек.  
-Ну, круто, — пробормотала ты.  
-Хэй, Эцио, сделаешь мне одолжение? Пожалуйста? — сказала ты, мило улыбнувшись.  
Он подошёл к тебе и приподнял твой подбородок своей рукой.  
-Всё, что угодно, красавица, — промурлыкал он.  
-Вези тележку, — сказала ты, хихикнув над унылым выражением его лица.  
-Ладно, милая, если это тебе поможет, — сказал он, взволнованный предстоящей попыткой.  
-Теперь, опробую моего нового коня, — сказал он. Ну, если бы существовал тест на сдачу прав, разрешающих пользоваться тележками в супермаркетах, то Эцио его бы провалил. Его "новый конь" не разделял взглядов хозяина.  
-Эмм, (Т/И), позже, может, я... ммм... может быть... попробую повезти её? — застенчиво спросил Лео.  
-Конечно, можешь попробовать прямо сейчас. Эцио, передай, пожалуйста, тележку Лео, видно, что ты не можешь везти её или... кататься на ней, — поддразнила ты.  
-Я могу! Но если Леонардо хочет, то... вот, — он отдал тележку Лео, который, слава богу, понял, что именно нужно делать.  
Втроём вы пошли дальше. Ты брала те продукты, которые были в твоём списке. Эцио иногда спрашивал, сколько стоит тот или иной продукт, и дорого ли это. Если ответ был положительным, то предмет тут же оказывался в твоей тележке.  
-Эцио, почему ты хочешь только дорогие вещи?  
-Я богатый, состоятельный человек, милая, — ответил он.  
-Ну, я не богата, и раз уж ты живёшь со мной, то тоже не богат, — сказала ты, вытаскивая из тележки некоторые ужасно дорогие вещи.  
Эцио надулся.  
-Это несправедливо, — возразил он.  
-Не мои проблемы, — парировала ты. Ты не любила быть жёсткой, но ты не хотела лишних затрат. Кроме того, кому вообще нужны 30 банок с икрой.  
Леонардо вёл себя совершенно иначе. Он задавал разумные вопросы и ни разу ничего не попросил.  
-Спасибо, что взяла меня с собой, — сказал он.  
-Без проблем, Лео, я с радостью возьму тебя с собой снова.  
Затем вы дошли до отдела товаров для дома. Эцио взял в руки красную ароматизированную свечу. Он прочитал вслух:  
-Вишнёво-ванильный аромат. Хммм.  
Он принюхался.  
-Ух, это мерзко, отвратительно, кто, находясь в здравом уме, купит это? Это совершенно отвратительно! — сказал Эцио громко, все, находящиеся в отделе, слышали эту гневную тираду.  
Ты и Лео переглянулись и вздохнули. После, Лео принюхался к злополучной свечке и сморщил нос.  
-Фу, я согласен с Эцио, запах ужасен, — прошептал он. Хорошо, что он не объявил это на весь Теско, но выразить своё мнение у Эцио получилось забавнее.  
Дальше ты сделала большую ошибку, решив пройти мимо отдела, где продавали женское нижнее бельё.  
-Вау. Мы. Должны. Купить. Несколько, — потребовал Эцио, бегая между стеллажами и набирая лифчики и трусики, затем он сгрузил их в тележку.  
-Эмм, Эцио, Я... Я... Я думаю, что они предназначены для дам, — тихо сказал Леонардо.  
-Я знаю. О, этот цвет тебе идеально подходит, красавица, — сказал Эцио, обращаясь к случайной девушке, проходившей мимо. Затем Эцио повернулся к тебе, держа в руках лифчик твоего любимого цвета.  
-Этот подойдёт к тебе, милая. Буду рад увидеть тебя в нём, — сказал он, подмигнув. Затем он подошёл к ещё одной девушке и протянул розовый бюстгальтер.  
-Он выглядел бы потрясающе на тебе, красавица, — предложил он. Девушка сильно ударила его сумочкой и убежала, вероятно, чтобы рассказать кому-нибудь из сотрудников.  
-Эцио! — воскликнула ты, закатив глаза.  
-Ребята, думаю, мы должны заплатить и уйти, — предложила ты, не желая иметь дело с членами персонала.  
На кассах Эцио скучал, как и кассир, обслуживающий тебя. Леонардо же следил с интересом за каждым его движением.  
-Восхитительно, ммм, Мистер... — Лео взглянул на бейджик, — Том. Как долго Вы здесь работаете?  
Он ухмыльнулся странности Лео.  
-Два года, — ответил он.  
_"Ох, Лео, не говори ничего."_  
Ты надеялась, что Лео не скажет что-нибудь не к месту.  
-Понятно. И Вам нравится здесь работать?  
-Да, всё нормально, — сказал кассир, немного смутившись.  
-И так было всегда, да?  
-Ну, не всегда всё идёт хорошо, — сказал он с лёгкой усмешкой.  
-Понятно, и...  
-Достаточно, Лео. Извините, он не местный и не слишком разбирается в... — ты задумалась о том, как бы выкрутиться.  
-Хорошая погода на улице, верно? — ты попыталась заговорить об обычных вещах.  
-Ага, хорошая. Так приятно торчать здесь, — ответил он, все еще удивлённый поведением Лео.  
Наконец-то вы вышли и добрались до твоей машины.  
-Слава Богу, мы ушли! — воскликнула ты.  
-Ммм, так куда мы отправимся дальше? — спросил Лео.  
-Тьфу,— ты упёрлась лбом в руль и вздохнула.  
*Теско (Tesco) — британская транснациональная корпорация, крупнейшая розничная сеть в Великобритании.  
**Штаны-карго — штаны свободного кроя, с кучей карманов. Обычно их носят строители, военные. Дословный перевод — брюки грузчика.


	2. Альтаир и Малик

Ты ехала на своей машине в Теско, находясь в компании Альтаира и Малика, твоих новых... гостей. На самом деле, эти "гости" оказались в неправильном времени, а ты вынуждена торчать с ними в одном доме. Компания Малика была достаточно приятной, Альтаир же был в какой-то степени привлекательным, но поладить с ним удавалось не всегда. Поход за покупками начался с того, что они оба сидели на заднем сидении машины, но ты пересадила Малика вперёд, стоило тебе устать от их ссоры. Теперь Альтаир сидел сзади, словно провинившийся ребенок. Ты напевала свою любимую "для поднятия настроения" песню.  
-Ты не умеешь петь, — прямо сказал Альтаир.  
-Тихо, ученик, — Малик снова повернулся к нему.  
-У неё красивый голос, тебе просто не понравилось, что она подтвердила, что я был прав в нашем с тобой споре, — высказался он.  
-Верно, тогда и ты, и она ошибаетесь, — проворчал Альтаир.  
-Замолчите! — воскликнула ты.  
-Вы двое, я разрешаю вам жить со мной и кормлю, причём бесплатно! Проявите хоть каплю уважения и закройте рты. Я поняла, вы действительно ненавидите друг друга по каким-то причинам, но, прошу, хватит! — выговорилась ты.  
-Ребята, пожалуйста, вы оба хорошие ребята, пока находитесь врознь, можете просто игнорировать друг друга! — вздохнула ты. Это могло показаться жёстким, но их ссоры усугублялись всё больше.  
-Мои извинения, просто из всех людей, с кем я мог застрять в будущем, мне достался... ОН! — сказал Малик. Альтаир молчал и просто смотрел в окно.  
-Может быть, на это есть причина? — предположила ты.  
-Какая? — спросил Малик. Альтаир выжидающе смотрел на тебя.  
-Хмм... может быть... эх... вы должны подружиться? — сказала ты, пожав плечами. Малик фыркнул, Альтаир же выглядел безэмоционально.   
-Я серьёзно! Уф, неважно, мы приехали, наконец-то, — сказала ты, паркуясь.   
-Помните. Ведите. Себя. Нормально. Нормально не для вашего 12 века, а моего века, хорошо?  
-Всё будет хорошо, — успокоил Малик. Он выглядел довольно обыденно. Он был одет в тёмно-синий джемпер, белую рубашку, чёрные брюки, на ногах были чёрные ботинки.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, я ассасин. Уверен, мои навыки маскировки сработают и здесь, — резким тоном сказал Альтаир. Он выглядел несколько угрожающе. Он был одет в серовато-белую толстовку с капюшоном, скрывающим большую часть его лица, джинсы, обут он был в чёрные кроссовки. Ты пошла через автостоянку, Альтаир и Малик держались поближе к тебе, постоянно озираясь, будто ожидая нападения маньяка.  
-Хорошо, пошли, — ты зашла в магазин, взяла корзинку и, обернувшись, увидела, что Альтаир и Малик всё ещё стояли снаружи, со смесью ужаса, страха и замешательства смотря на автоматические двери.  
-Ребята, всё хорошо. Заходите, — мягко сказала ты.  
-Но... как... о... они... от... откры... Малик? (Т/И)? (Т/И)? — пробормотал Альтаир.  
-Ученик пытается сказать: "Как эти двери открываются сами по себе?", — спросил Малик, глядя на тебе, ожидая немедленного ответа.  
-Ну, это трудно объяснить прямо сейчас. Просто заходите, они не причинят вам вреда, — вздохнула ты, когда люди стали коситься на вас, несколько подростков засмеялись над поведением Альтаира и Малика, но к счастью они этого не заметили или решили не реагировать. Они неохотно вошли внутрь.  
-Хорошо, за мной, — сказала ты, и вы втроём пошли дальше, всё шло хорошо. Они не спорили, не задавали кучу вопросов, они молчали и не шумели. Тебя эта тишина встревожила, и ты обернулась. Шума не было, потому что эта парочка больше за тобой не шла.  
-Да ёклмн, — пробормотала ты. Ты начала носиться из одного отдела в другой и вскоре нашла Малика в отделе замороженных продуктов. Он изучал ведёрко с мороженым марки "Ben & Jerry’s"*.  
-Малик? — спросила ты.  
-Хм? — он поднял взгляд, увидел тебя, слегка улыбнулся и продолжил читать информацию на упаковке. Ты с минуту стояла на месте, пытаясь понять, где искать Альтаира.  
-О, (Т/И), мы можем это купить? — спросил Малик.  
-Не сейчас, Малик. Альтаир пропал! С какого перепугу вы решили погулять сами по себе? — попыталась отчитать его ты.  
-(Т/И), Я не ребёнок, я в том же здании, что и ты, расслабься, — спокойно сказал он. - Ты точно уверена, что мы не можем купить это? — спросил он, снова глядя на упаковку.  
-Хорошо, бери мороженное, но, что с Альтаиром?  
-Отлично, я возьму ещё порцию для ученика, — он неохотно выбрал ещё одно ведёрко.  
-Да я не о мороженом, Малик! Где он?  
-Я думал, что Альтаир с тобой. Не беспокойся, мы ассас-...  
-Слушай, просто держись рядом, Малик, — перебила ты.  
-Помни, вы находитесь в странном времени, — прошептала ты.  
-Хорошо, давай найдём ученика.  
Ты и Малик некоторое время бродили по огромному магазину, пока не нашли Альтаира в отделе консервов и солений. Он бесцельно брал стеклянные баночки с полок и ронял их на пол, на котором уже было много битого стекла и огурчиков. Ты не понимала, в чём был смысл разбивать банки. Может быть, Альтаир ненавидел огурчики?   
-Ученик? — рявкнул на него Малик.  
Он повернулся к вам, и, подойдя ближе, кивнул.   
-Альтаир, пора выбираться отсюда, — ты потащила его и Малика в другой отдел, где продавали женскую одежду.  
-Хм, похоже, люди видели, чем ты занимался, и могут сказать об этом менеджеру или ещё кому-нибудь, — сказала ты.  
-И что такого? — холодно спросил Альтаир.  
-Уф, я должна буду заплатить за разбитые банки!  
-О, извини, просто... — он крепко сжал кулаки.  
-Просто битьё банок помогает контролировать гнев? — он хотел было ответить, но ты продолжила.  
-Не волнуйся, просто расплатимся и поедем домой.  
Всё шло нормально, до тех пор, пока обслуживающий вас кассир не спросил у Альтаира, укладывающего покупки в пакеты:  
-Вам помочь?  
-Ты меня за беспомощного ребёнка держишь? — он холодно обратился к парню.  
-Простите его, он... эм... у него... был очень плохой день. Пожалуйста, игнорируйте его, — сказала ты.  
-Да, просто игнорируйте его, — повторил за тобой Малик, наслаждаясь фразой "игнорируйте его". Кассир кивнул, и, похоже, нервничал из-за мрачного поведения Альтаира.  
Втроём вы быстро вышли из магазина и уселись в машину.   
-Ну... могло быть и хуже, — пробормотала ты.  
-Мы возвращаемся в "дом этого времени"? — спросил Альтаир.  
-Ага! — быстро ответила ты.  
-О, хорошо, — пробормотал он. Возвращаясь домой, ты снова начала напевать, к твоему удивлению, сзади не слышалось никаких пререканий, ссор, Альтаир даже не критиковал твоё пение. Ты взглянула в зеркало заднего вида и увидела, что Альтаир и Малик крепко спали, облокотившись друг на друга. Они были милыми, когда спали, но тебе не хотелось видеть их реакцию после пробуждения в такой позе ...  
*Ben & Jerry’s (Бен энд Джерриз) — марка мороженого, замороженного йогурта, сорбета и продуктов на основе мороженого.


	3. Коннор и Хэйтем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание:** Автор рекомендует во время прочтения слушать эту мелодию: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsC4zTr77oI

Холодный утренний воздух ударил тебе в лицо, когда ты открыла заднюю дверь. Ты прислонилась к дверной раме, оглядывая замёрзший сад. Ты натянула рукава своего свитера настолько, что они почти полностью закрывали твои ладони, которые ты пыталась согреть при помощи твоей чашки с кофе.   
-Итак, ещё раз, куда мы собираемся отправиться, дорогая моя? — спросил Хэйтем, в его голосе слышался акцент.  
Ты повернулась к вошедшему на кухню мужчине, он приготовил чашку чая и взял несколько тостов, пока говорил.   
-Теско, — напомнила ты.  
-Интересное название для магазина, — проговорил он, намазывая масло на тост.  
Ты пожала плечами:  
-Наверное.  
Коннор тихо сидел за столом, жуя хлопья. Он выглядел довольно обыденно в слегка мешковатой голубой толстовке и тёмных джинсах. Даже Хэйтем выглядел обыденно. Он был одет в красный джемпер и тёмные брюки. Совершенно обычный человек, просто добавляющий молоко в чай. Было странно, что они не из этого времени, но из всех людей, которые могли попасть в современный мир из прошлого и оказавшихся в твоём доме, Коннор и Хэйтем, пожалуй, были лучшими. Они всегда были вежливыми, спокойными, полезными, и достаточно быстро стали тебе хорошими друзьями. Жаль, что они не особо ладили друг с другом, но, не всему же быть идеальным.  
-Когда мы отправляемся? — спросил Коннор.  
-О, мы пойдём после завтрака, — сказала ты, сделав глоток кофе. Пока Хэйтем с интересом просматривал газету, молчавший Коннор помогал тебе с посудой.   
-Хорошо, выдвигаемся, — объявила ты после того, как вся посуда была вымыта.  
Хэйтем снял с вешалки своё тёмно-синее пальто и шляпу, без которой отказывался выходить из дома, Коннор же оставался в своей толстовке. Хэйтем неодобрительно посмотрел на сына.  
-Надень пальто, а то простудишься, — отчитал его он.  
-Я в порядке,— ответил Коннор.  
-Я сказал тебе надеть пальто, делай, что я тебе говорю! — потребовал он, впихивая пальто в руки Коннору.  
Коннор надел его без лишних слов, ты еле сдержала смех, поведение Хэйтема, как отца было забавным. Ты надела собственную куртку, не желая, чтоб тебя отругали, как Коннора, схватила сумку и ключи от машины.  
-Идём, вы двое, — позвала их ты, спеша к машине.   
-Серьёзно? — пожаловалась ты, видя замерзшее переднее окно. Открыв машину, ты взяла из бардачка скребок и начала убирать лёд со стекла. Хэйтем аккуратно забрал у тебя скребок.  
-Позволь мне, ты и Коннор сядьте внутрь, оставайтесь в тепле, — сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись.   
-Спасибо, — радостно отозвалась ты, устраиваясь на месте водителя, Коннор сел на заднее сидение. Хэйтем, как только закончил работу, сел на пассажирское сидение рядом с тобой, потирая руки.   
-Вот так, — сказал он, глядя на чистое окно.  
-Спасибо ещё раз, Хэйтем, — улыбнулась ты, прежде чем завести машину и начать поездку.  
Когда вы прибыли в Теско, то место для парковки нашли быстро, стоянка в этот момент была практически пустой. Вы вышли из машины и направились к огромному магазину.   
-Помните, ведите себя нормально, — напомнила ты, пристально глядя на них.  
-Конечно, — сказал Хэйтем. Коннор кивнул.  
-Мы будем, — пообещал он.  
Ты ходила по Теско вместе с ними. Пока всё шло нормально (не считая автоматических дверей). Коннор остановился, увидев кучу ароматизированных свечей в корзине. На этикетке было написано: "Прогулка по сосновому лесу".   
— Если хочешь, можешь взять её, — предложила ты.  
-Это свеча, которая... пахнет? — спросил он, прочитал этикетку.  
-Очевидно, — сухо сказал Хэйтем.   
-Да, она должна пахнуть, как сосновый лес, — объяснила ты, решив игнорировать комментарий Хэйтема. Коннор принюхался.  
-Фу... Совсем не похоже на запах леса, — тихо сказал он. Ты слегка усмехнулась:  
-Нет, наверное, совсем не похоже.  
Втроём вы продолжали ходить по магазину.  
-Хотите перекусить? — спросила ты. Коннор огляделся:  
-Здесь?  
-Ну, в кафе, — сказала ты, показывая в сторону того самого кафе.  
-Ох, ну ладно, — он последовал за тобой. Ты купила себе любимую выпечку и напиток, Коннор взял горячий шоколад и маффин, а Хэйтем выбрал черный кофе и кекс.  
-Мне нравится здесь, в будущем, я имею в виду, у людей гораздо больше свободы, — сказал Коннор, радостно оглядываясь вокруг. Хэйтем промолчал, но время от времени бросал на тебя взгляд.  
-Я рада, что тебе здесь нравиться, — ответила ты Коннору.  
После небольшого перекуса вы вернулись к покупкам. Всё шло нормально, и внезапно по магазину раздался голос диктора. Коннор подпрыгнул и начал оглядываться во все стороны.  
-Коннор, успокойся, — настолько успокаивающе, насколько могла, произнесла ты. Даже Хэйтем казался испуганным, но он сохранял свое обычное самообладание.  
-Расслабься, Коннор, — спокойно сказал он.  
-Что... Ч...Что это за странный... голос? Он был везде... — он выглядел загнанным в тупик, словно маленький потерявшийся щенок.  
-Коннор, это трудно объяснить, но опасности нет, ясно? — сказала ты. Он медленно кивнул и продолжил идти рядом с тобой.   
Вы проходили мимо отдела женского парфюма. Хэйтем шёл рядом с тобой, а Коннор позади, по крайней мере, ты так думала.  
-Может, стоит купить ещё макарон, тебе они вроде бы понравились, Коннор, — пробормотала ты, зная, что Коннору очень сильно понравились макароны.  
-Коннор? — ты и Хэйтем обернулись и увидели, что Коннор был всё ещё в отделе парфюма, прыская себе на запястье духи из каждого флакона-пробника.   
— О, нет, — пробормотала ты, мчась к Коннору, от которого теперь шёл сильный цветочный запах.   
-Что ты творишь? — спросила ты, кашляя от сильного запаха.  
-Здесь написано "Пробники. Прыскайте на запястье", — Коннор показал на белое объявление.  
-А также здесь написано: "Для неё", — указал Хэйтем, сузив глаза.  
-О, — Коннор слегка покраснел, осознав свою ошибку. Ты хлопнула ладонью по лбу и провела её по лицу.   
-Ладно, пошли, Коннор, — ты снова пошла вперёд.  
-Поверить не могу, — пробормотал Хэйтем.   
-(Т/И) сказала нам быть "нормальными", — сказал он в свою защиту.  
-Именно! — яростно воскликнул Хэйтем.  
-У меня запястье зудит, — пробормотал Коннор.   
— Я не удивлена, ты вылил на него несколько флаконов, пойдём, смоешь это с руки, — предложила ты.  
-Хорошо, — согласился Коннор. Ты привела их к входу в мужской туалет.   
-Хэйтем, иди с ним, я не могу зайти, — ты показала на знак.  
Хэйтем кивнул, он и Коннор зашли внутрь. Ты осталась снаружи и просто бродила по ближайшим отделам. Ты остановилась в отделе детских игрушек.  
-Да, времена изменились, — пробормотала ты, оглядывая полки. Конечно, это игрушки не были настолько хороши, как игрушки твоего времени. Отлично, теперь ты стала говорить о "своём времени". Ты улыбнулась сама себе, увидев серого кролика "Furreal friends"*, ты нажала на его лапку, и игрушка начала двигаться, подняв голову, словно принюхиваясь.   
— Я не знал, что они продают животных, — сказал стоящий сзади Коннор, его глаза сузились.  
-Почему бедняжка сидит в такой маленькой коробке? — нахмурился он, начиная срывать упаковку.  
-Нет, Коннор, перестань! — воскликнула ты, забирая у него из рук порванную коробку.   
— Это просто игрушка, — объяснила ты. Присмотревшись, Коннор понял это.  
-Ох... извини, — пробормотал он.  
-Всё хорошо... просто пойдём дальше, — сказала ты, оглянувшись, ты заметила нескольких людей, смотрящих на вас.  
-Знаешь, упаковка повреждена, так что, мы купим это, — задумчиво добавила ты. Хэйтем понимающе кивнул:  
-Пожалуй.  
Глаза Коннора радостно сверкнули:  
-Верно, — улыбнулся он.  
-Ага, — сказала ты, положив игрушку в корзинку. Вы пошли обратно к продуктовым отделам, выбирая те или иные продукты. Хэйтем шёл очень близко к тебе, что иногда его рука задевала твою, из-за чего вы извинялись друг перед другом.  
Скоро вы взяли всё, что надо и направились к кассам. Вам пришлось стоять в ужасно длинной очереди. Ты обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Хэйтемом, он улыбнулся тебе, прежде чем ты отвернулась. Очередь продвигалась, теперь перед тобой стояли только два человека. Наконец, наступила твоя очередь. За кассой сидела скучающая блондинка, которая больше волновалась за маникюр, чем за обслуживание клиентов. Ты быстро упаковала вещи и заплатила, до того, как кассирша завела бы шарманку про клубные карты и прочее.  
Ты шла к машине, Хэйтем шёл рядом с тобой, Коннор держался чуть позади.  
-Что ж, это было интересно, — наконец сказал Хэйтем, когда вы все уселись в машину.  
-Ну, в следующий раз я могу отвезти вас в более весёлое место, — предложила ты. Хэйтем улыбнулся.  
-Я уверен, что поездка куда-либо в твоей компании будет восхитительной, — ответил он. Ты слегка покраснела.   
-Эмм... ну... спасибо, — заикаясь, сказала ты, заводя машину.  
-Отец, тебе действительно кажется, что твой интерес к (Т/И) не ясен, — пожаловался Коннор, сидя на заднем сидении и "освободив" игрушечного кролика из коробки. Хэйтем посмотрел на Коннора предостерегающим взглядом, а ты сконцентрировалась на дороге, думая о том, что поездка домой обещала быть долгой...  
*Furreal friends-серия интерактивных игрушек-животных (кошечки, еноты, собачки, кролики, крокодильчики и другие).


	4. Эдвард, Тэтч и Джеймс Кидд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание:** _Автор рекомендует во время прочтения слушать эту мелодию:_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQFxVkJwVdo

**Примечание:** _Автор рекомендует во время прочтения слушать эту мелодию:_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQFxVkJwVdo

Сегодня было настолько жарко, что, казалось, можно было свариться в собственной машине. Ты взглянула на сидящего рядом Джеймса, на самом деле, это была печально Мэри, но она настояла на том, чтобы притворяться "Джеймсом", когда рядом находился Тэтч, также известный как Чёрная Борода, который сейчас сидел рядом с Эдвардом на заднем сидении автомобиля. Ты была довольно расслабленной, учитывая, что в твоей машине находилось пиратское трио, но, по правде говоря, эта была не худшая компания. Мэри была умной, Тэтч был безумцем, а Эдвард был привлекательным. Ты волновалась за бедную Мэри, как она могла носить эту оранжевую толстовку, скрывающую её фигуру, и эти мешковатые коричневые спортивные штаны при такой погоде. Для такой одежды было слишком жарко. Тэтч выглядел лучше. Он носил красно-чёрную клетчатую рубашку с длинными рукавами, чёрные брюки и его шляпу, которую он не хотел оставлять дома. Если честно, то у Эдварда был самый лучший выбор одежды. Он был одет в плотную белую футболку с рисунком тёмно-синего якоря на плече и выцветшие синие джинсы.

-Мы приехали, - объявила ты, припарковавшись (пришлось проехаться, чтобы найти свободное место для парковки).  
-Так, запомните... - начала ты.  
-Ага, ага. Никакого грабежа, никаких поджогов и прочих пиратских делишек, - прервал Эдвард. Ты кивнула.  
-Всё будет хорошо, (Т/И), - уверила тебя Мэри, бросая на парочку, сидящую сзади, предостерегающий взгляд.   
-Ага, - проворчал Тэтч.   
-Хорошо, - улыбнулась ты, выходя из машины. Ты вздохнула, уж слишком много машин было на магазинной парковке.

Троица шла за тобой. Мэри и Эдвард спокойно прошли через автоматические двери, но не Тэтч. Он остановился и задумчиво посмотрел на них, пытаясь понять, как они работают, и пнул их.  
-Хмм, - Тэтч почесал бороду, несколько людей непонимающе оглядывались на него. Один мальчишка, которого позабавило поведение Тэтча, остановился. Он начал смеяться и показывать пальцем, к нему присоединились несколько его друзей-паршивцев. Тэтч изогнул бровь.  
-На что уставились, выродки мелкие? - сухо сказал он, но таким тоном, что смеющиеся замолчали и поспешили внутрь.  
-Заходи, Тэтч, и хватит пугать местных, - сказал Эдвард, закатив глаза. Тэтч вошёл, медленно оглядывая толпу покупателей.

Ты взяла корзину и пошла дальше вместе с Эдвардом и Мэри. Тэтч посмотрел на остальные корзины.  
-Думаю, я возьму одну из этих штук, - пробормотал он, беря корзинку. 

Тебя позабавило то, что, пока ты выбирала нужные вещи, Тэтч складывал в свою корзинку. Там уже находились: банка солёных огурцов, немного табака, дешёвого рома, лак для волос, кошачья игрушка, вилка и собачье печенье. Мэри ничего не просила, просто иногда задавала вопросы, Эдвард же попросил кое-что.   
-О, подруга, вот что нам нужно, - сказал он, поставив в корзинку четыре бутылки пряного рома "моряка Джерри"*.   
-Эм... Неа, не нужно, - нахмурилась ты.  
\- Да ладно тебе, это не так уж и много, - сказал он, пытаясь убедить тебя.   
-Мужчине нужен его ром!  
Ты нахмурилась.  
-Так пойди, заработай восемьдесят фунтов и заплати за него, - огрызнулась ты. Эдвард раздражённо огляделся вокруг.  
-Отлично! - рявкнул он, бросившись в случайную сторону. Ты посмотрела ему вслед.-Не волнуйся, мисс, - успокоил Тэтч.   
-Он вернётся, когда поймёт, что здесь нужно работать, чтоб получить деньги, - Тэтч усмехнулся над собственным заявлением. Ты попыталась улыбнуться.  
-О, и как, мистер Тэтч, как вы оплатите свои покупки? - спросила ты.   
-Не беспокойся, у меня есть деньги, скопил их на чёрный день, - успокоил он.  
-Хорошо, - сказала ты, направляясь в следующий отдел.   
-Может, стоит купить мороженого, в последнее время жарковато, - подумала ты вслух, рассматривая ассортимент. 

Ты быстро нашла своё любимое мороженное, и тут появился Эдвард.  
-Этого хватит на ром? - спросил он, впихивая тебе в руку восемьдесят семь фунтов.-Эээ... да... Но где ты их взял? - поинтересовалась ты.  
-Я заработал их, - пожал он плечами.  
-Заработал? За двадцать минут? Серьёзно, Кенуэй? - усомнилась ты.   
-Ну, ты не говорила, как я их должен заработать, верно, подруга? - ухмыльнулся он.  
-Ты украл их, - сухо сказала Мэри.  
-Фактически, - открыто признался он. Твои глаза расширились.  
-Ты украл деньги? У кого? Эдвард, верни их обратно! - беспокойно выпалила ты. Эдвард расслабленно улыбнулся.   
-Я не могу вспомнить всех. Три-четыре человека, богатые, много денег в карманах. Я решил им помочь и облегчил их кошельки, - спокойно сказал он, ставя четыре бутылки рома назад в корзину.  
-Что дальше? - спросил он, потирая руки и осматриваясь.  
-Ничего. Заплатим и поедем назад, - сказала ты. Тебе было неприятно носить с собой украденные деньги.

Уже на кассе, Эдвард, Мэри и ты поставили немногочисленные покупки на ленту, и ты пошла к кассиру, чтобы упаковать их и оплатить. Кассиром был девятнадцатилетний парень с пустым выражением лица и мешками под глазами.  
-Вы старше 21 года? - спросил он, подозрительно глядя на ром. Ты заколебалась.  
-Я покупаю это, приятель - вмешался Эдвард, вытащив у тебя из кармана восемьдесят фунтов, чего ты даже не заметила.  
-А вы старше 21 года? - кассир бросил взгляд на Эдварда. Он огляделся.  
-А сам, приятель, ты как думаешь? Конечно, да, - прорычал Эдвард, отбив у кассира всё желание продолжать разговор. 

Закончив с покупками, ты огляделась в поисках Тэтча.  
-Где Тэтч? - спросила ты Мэри. Она указала на соседнюю очередь. Тэтч стоял в конце длинной очереди и выгружал свои покупки на ленту. И, стоило ему закончить, как его лохматую чёрную бороду "зажевал" конвейер.   
-Арх, - проворчал Тэтч, пока лента тянула его за собой. Вскоре пират оказался на ней, пытаясь освободить свою бороду. Он был похож на огромного краба. Пока конвейер тянул его за бороду, Тэтч скинул все листовки и покупки других людей.   
-Извините, подвиньтесь, пардон, - кричал он, двигаясь медленными рывками.   
-Я...чёрная борода, - сказал он, будто это оправдывало его. Ну, могло быть и хуже. Эдвард, стоящий позади тебя, хихикал, а Мэри покачала головой.   
-Думаю, нужно помочь, - удивлённо сказала ты. 

Как только ты добралась до Тэтча, он освободился.   
-Вот как надо проходить без очереди, - пробормотал он, подвигая свои покупки вперёд.   
-Вы... вы в порядке, сэр? - шокировано спросила старушка, сидящая за кассой.  
-Ага, поверьте мне, эта борода испытывала и худшее, - успокоил он, повернув голову так, чтобы приглаженная борода была видна поражённой толпе, собравшейся у кассы. Кассир кивнула и стала пробивать товары, пока инспектор извинялся перед всеми, утверждая, что поднимет вопрос о повышении уровня безопасности на следующем совещании. Балаболил, чтобы не попасть в беду. Тэтч посмотрел на инспектора.  
-Во имя всего, замолкни, мужик, у меня борода застряла и всё. Хватит суетиться. Иди, покувыркайся с боссом, только из-за этого ты всё ещё здесь работаешь, - рявкнул Тэтч на мужчину. Тот сразу же завёл старую песню о том, что нужно успокоиться и послушать, что он понимает, что "вы, сэр, злы, вам больно".  
-Я сказал ЗАМОЛКНИ! - заорал Тэтч. Замолчали абсолютно все вокруг.   
-Тэтч, - спокойно предупредила Мэри.  
-Я просто хочу свои вещи, - сказал Тэтч. Кассирша назвала цену, и он достал пригоршню испанских дублонов.   
-Ой, - пробормотала ты.  
-Я заплачу, - вмешалась ты, отдав нужную сумму.  
-Поехали.

Инспектор посмотрел на Тэтча.  
-Не могли бы вы заполнить эту анкету по безопасности? - он протянул бумагу. Тэтч усмехнулся и наклонился к мужчине.   
-Хочешь узнать, что я думаю об этой анкете? - прорычал он опасным тоном.  
-Это, - сказал он, вытаскивая пистолет, спрятанный в рубашке, и выстрелил прямо в середину анкеты. К счастью, пуля никого не задела. Люди кричали, разбегаясь в панике.

-Восемнадцатый век твою дивизию, - выругалась ты.  
-Кенуэй, хватай его, - прокричала Мэри, когда Тэтч начал душить инспектора. Эдвард схватил Тэтча, оттаскивая его. 

Некоторое время спустя, ты видела, как Тэтча увозят в полицейской машине.  
-Этого не было в планах, - пробормотала ты. Эдвард приобнял тебя.  
-Не думай об этом, Тэтч вернется быстрее, чем ты думаешь, - успокоил он.   
-О, это утешительно, - проворчала ты.

*"Sailor Jerry" Spiced — пряный карибский ром, названный в честь легендарного американского мастера тату — Нормана Кейта Коллинса.  
** По курсу на 19 июня 2017 года, 80 фунтов стерлингов = 5 897,26 русских рублей.


End file.
